


Detroit on a Friday

by Almiaranger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (by American standards), Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Underage Drinking, it's Phichit bc otherwise he's 15 and that's just wrong, the viktuuri is just background for the most part, two cute roommates gettin frisky ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almiaranger/pseuds/Almiaranger
Summary: “Say, Yuuri… earlier today at the rink, was that your first kiss?”With a sigh, Yuuri obliged Viktor’s question. “No… I had a kiss before that one. A few, actually.”After a moment of contemplation, he continues, “I’d tell you more, but… well, what happens in Detroit, stays in Detroit.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I really love viktuuri but I'm also a hoe for rare pairs? Idk, kill me. I saw that there wasn't much for this pair and just jumped at the opportunity.
> 
> This work is inspired by a list of lovely headcanons which I'll link below. Nothing's taken from it entirely, but it did get me thinking about this pair, in case you want to check it out.
> 
> https://lipglossedover.tumblr.com/post/153407128822/phichit-and-yuuri-headcanons

“Say, Yuuri… earlier today at the rink, was that your first kiss?”

Yuuri’s eyes crack open and sneak a glance at his and Viktor’s intertwined fingers. He had been falling asleep leading up to that moment. But after such a question, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes closed for a while.

“Yuuri? I saw you open your eyes; I know you’re awake,” Viktor chuckles, pushing apart the blankets between them to stroke his new lover’s arm.

With a sigh, Yuuri obliged his question. “No… I had a kiss before that one. A few, actually.” Yuuri’s eyes dart to the ceiling in recollection.

“Oh, is that so?” A mischievous smile graces Viktor’s sleepy face. “Please, do tell me about this past lover of yours.”

“No, no! Not a past lover,” Yuuri laughs, finally allowing his eyes to connect with Viktor’s. He gazes into them, the swirling blues and greens melding in a way that is distinctly his. In the back of his mind, he remembers eyes that are almond shaped and the color of coffee beans.

After a moment of contemplation, he continues, “I’d tell you more, but… well, what happens in Detroit, stays in Detroit.”

Viktor hums in contentment, deciding to respect Yuuri’s wishes for once. Perhaps he was doing so because he didn’t want to divulge his own quests of sexual conquest, or maybe he was too tired to press further. Either way, Yuuri was grateful.

As conversation between them faded, the new happy couple soon eased into sleep, fingers and hearts intertwined.

 

* * *

 

_Detroit_

 

With a heavy sigh and the slam of a door, Yuuri collapsed onto the floor in the hallway of his apartment. He was surrounded by snow that he tracked in from outside and his muscles ached to the core from practicing later than any other figure skater in the Detroit Skating Club. Finally, he could get some peace and quiet away from screeching coaches and blaring program music.

_Clang! Bang!_

The noise of something being dropped rang out from the direction of the kitchen, and Yuuri couldn’t help but heave another sigh. If his roommate was home, there was little to no chance of him achieving peace any time soon.

“Yuuri, is that you?” An accented, tenor voice called from what Yuuri still assumed was the kitchen. He breathed a third sigh.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like his new roommate- don’t get him wrong. He was just… a lot. All of the time. Always cheerful, bright, spontaneous- all qualities Yuuri could handle in small quantities, but took some getting used to living with on a daily basis. It had only been a week, and this whole living outside of Japan thing was taking a toll on him.  He had figured that living with a roommate from his own side of the planet might’ve made the experience a little more bearable, but alas, he seemed to have been mistaken thus far.

“Yuuri?” This time, the voice was a little more insistent, like a finger prodding his side.

“Yes, it’s me,” Yuuri felt a bit guilty for letting a hint of irritability seep into his tone, “I’ll be over in a moment.”

After dragging himself off of the snow-soaked carpet, Yuuri trudged down the narrow hallway to the kitchen where he was met with the exuberant smile of his roommate, somehow unfazed by his own long day of training.

“Phichit,” Yuuri began, looking over him from head to toe, “you’re covered in sauce.” His lips quirked up at the corners.

“Thanks for the memo, captain obvious,” he said, meanwhile thumbing at the liquid dripping from his chin.

His earlier fatigue and slight contempt for his roommate forgotten in the moment, Yuuri asked, “So, what occasion called for a sauce-covered Phichit?”

“I was trying to cook us some Pad Thai for dinner, actually,” Phichit continued, wiping at the sauce from his face with a grimace, “being that it’s Friday and you stayed at the rink late, I figured I’d whip up something nice for the both of us.”

 _Oh._ Yuuri felt an uncomfortable heat in his chest as he remembered back to the harsh tone he’d used with Phichit upon arrival.

“T-thank you, then.” His shoulders stiffened as Phichit inched closer to him with a saucepan full of, well, sauce. Except the sauce wasn’t just contained in the pan, as formerly mentioned, but rather covering Phichit. And Yuuri didn’t want it anywhere near, or god forbid _on him_. “I’m sorry for coming ho- um, back to the apartment so late. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Yuuri cursed silently, chastising himself for almost calling this cramped apartment home. Home was back in Hasetsu; he was only here to further his skating skills and studies… nothing more.

“Well, since you offered,” a cheshire grin formed on Phichit’s face, “as you can see, I’ve gotten this fish sauce all over the kitchen. Would you mind cleaning it up, please?”

“I suppose it’s the least that I can do,” Yuuri sighed, not ecstatic to be touching the sauce that he just cringed away from moments ago. “I doubt I’ll be able to cook whatever it is you’re making, so that’ll have to do.”

“Pad Thai.”

“Huh?” Yuuri glanced back at a saucy Phichit to see him grinning for some god-forsaken reason.

“I said I’m making Pad Thai. After you’re finished cleaning, would you like me to teach you how to make it?” The mischievous glint in his eyes had been replaced with an earnest one.

“Oh, um, s-sure. Thanks, I guess.” Yuuri directed his gaze to the outdated tile floor, a soft smile embracing his features. He still wasn’t used to Phichit’s limitless kindness, or his willingness to teach Yuuri about anything and everything. Not that that was a bad thing, he supposed.

“And Yuuri,” Phichit cut into Yuuri’s introspection, “You can call this place home. We’ll be here for a while, so you might as well, yeah?” With that, Phichit offered a saccharine smile, then turned to fiddle with the temperature knob on the stove.

Moving to grab a sponge and a bottle of soap, Yuuri thought to himself with a smile that maybe getting used to living with Phichit wouldn’t take as much effort as he had originally imagined.

 

* * *

  

“Well, that was messier than expected,” Phichit chuckled, placing the pan of finished Pad Thai on the dining room table.

“I mean, I’ve never tried cooking Thai food before. And I guess I can be a little clumsy… so I’m not too surprised,” Yuuri said with an amused grin, looking down at his stained practice clothes as he did so. Like his roommate, in the end Yuuri ended up wearing as many of the ingredients in the Pad Thai as Phichit, if not more.

“Ha, I see what you mean by clumsy in the kitchen,” Yuuri replied with a half-hearted huff, rolling his eyes as Phichit went on, “but I don’t think that’s true for what you do on ice. I haven’t known you for long, but whenever I see you skating, I can’t take my eyes off of you, Yuuri.” As he said this, Phichit’s eyes were locked on Yuuri’s. They held a passionate warmth in them, and Yuuri felt his face warming just at the thought of it.

Said skater stumbled and blushed, never one to receive a compliment well. “A-ah, thank you, Phichit…”

“You’re very welcome. Now, shall we eat?” With a nod from Yuuri, Phichit moved to grab a portion of Pad Thai from the pan with a serving spoon.

As Phichit ate, Yuuri clasped his hands together and mumbled a rushed “itadakimasu” before picking up his own spoon to eat.

As Yuuri was about to lift a bite of food to his mouth, he looked up to see that Phichit had stopped eating, his brows scrunched in confusion.

“What was that about?” Phichit asked, genuinely curious.

“Oh… um, it’s a Japanese custom. It’s a way that we give thanks for our food.” Yuuri gave an awkward smile, almost embarrassed that Phichit discovered his habit.

“How did you say it again?”

“Itadakimasu.”

With a mouth full of food and a silly grin, Phichit yelled, “Itadakimasu!” and shoveled food into his mouth at a faster rate than before.

“We usually say it before meals, not halfway through. And you didn’t have to say it just because I did, you know,” Yuuri chuckled before twirling a few noodles around his spoon.

When Phichit’s mouth was no longer full, he responded with an air of seriousness, “I did it because I wanted to. Because I want to teach you about my culture, and I want to learn about yours.”

“Oh, that’s… nice of you.” Yuuri wasn’t quite so sure how to respond. Aside from Yuuko and possibly Takeshi on a good day, he was rather lacking in the friends department. He wasn’t quite sure how to go about befriending anyone, really- but Phichit seemed intent on trying.

“Of course. And that’s why I taught you how to cook Pad Thai, yeah? I mean, that and the fact that we’ve lived together for a week or so and haven’t done anything together yet…”

A wave of guilt washed over Yuuri. Phichit was absolutely right- since he came to America, all he’d done was practice, eat, study, and sleep. He barely acknowledged Phichit beyond greetings and short conversations until now. Had Phichit tried to do anything like this with him before? He couldn’t even remember.

“I’m… sorry,” Yuuri began, hanging his head low, “You’re right, we’ve barely done anything aside from going to the rink together.”

“I’ve got an idea of how we can fix that.”

“Yeah?” Yuuri perked up a bit, ready to do just about anything to cheer up his roommate, who was turning out to be a pretty nice guy now that they were holding a full-fledged conversation.

“How about we do something like this every Friday after practice. You know, something fun… it doesn’t have to be anything big, like tonight- we could cook dinner, or just get takeout and watch a movie. Sound good?”

“I think that sounds perfect.” And honestly, it did seem that way. After a week of studying and practicing, a low key Friday night of good food and movies with a friend sounded like a great way to unwind.

“It’s a deal then!” Phichit grinned, then proceeded to scoop another helping of Pad Thai onto his plate.

Unbeknownst to either man, it was going to be a wild few years of wild Friday nights… in more way than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Phichit and Yuuri gettin lit on Fridays~ so yeah, this fic will probably be a few chapters long and episodic based on their shared Friday adventures. Btw, if you see any glaring errors in here let me know, whether they be grammar or cultural.
> 
> Let me know if you have anything you'd like to see these two do, and I might consider it. I don't have a set plot, just some guidelines.
> 
> Also, chapter two is already finished, so I'll be posting that soon. I'm just holding it back for the sake of good spacing. Thanks for reading!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Phichit, stop waving the bottle like a goddamn flag! I told you that it’s empty, and you sure as hell don’t need any more!”
> 
> Okay, so things ended up being a little less fine than expected.
> 
> Phichit narrowed his hazy eyes and slurred in response, “I coulda sworn we had more in there…”
> 
> “No, Phichit. You drank it all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, one of you asked if Phichit is aged up at all, and I realized that I forgot to add the aged-up tag. In this story, Phichit is aged from fifteen up to eighteen, so him and Yuuri are both in university together. Otherwise, all of the stuff in the fic would probably be a bit questionable.
> 
> Also, the in-universe movie "The King and the Skater" is referenced in this chapter (the movie Phichit's short program music comes from). While you don't really need to know about it to understand the chapter, I'll provide a link to the synopsis. Kubo-sensei actually took the time to develop a plot summary for the movie and it's actually pretty neat.
> 
> http://www.ricedigital.co.uk/yuri-on-ice-co-creator-gives-the-king-and-the-skater-plot-summary/

“Phichit, I’m… back!”

Yuuri still wasn’t used to calling this place home. He didn’t mind thinking it to himself, but sometimes he just couldn’t bring himself to say it.

Cue the sound of pounding feet on hardwood floor, and all of a sudden the air was knocked out of Yuuri as his back hit the cold, hard ground.

“P-Phichit?!” Yuuri yelped, shoving at the man on top of him. He groaned at the sudden ache in his back and noted that he still wasn’t quite used to how overly affectionate his roommate was.

“Welcome _home_ , Yuuri!” Phichit refused to budge, instead choosing to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s middle. He leaned his head next to Yuuri’s, and the Japanese man under him shivered as he felt hot breath tickling his ear. “You said ‘I’m back’ instead of ‘I’m home.’ Again.”

With a groan, Yuuri shifted so that Phichit was slightly less on top of him. Phichit may have been a bit shorter than him, but the man wasn’t as light as he appeared. “So your flying tackle hug is my punishment for not saying it? Is that what this is?”

“Mhmm.” Phichit hummed. “That, and you need to get used to having your personal space invaded. You’re in America now, Yuuri.”

“I really don’t see what having my personal space invaded has anything to do with being in America. I’ve been in plenty of crowded places in Japan, you know.” Yuuri mumbled, trying his best not to look his roommate in the eyes.

“But it’s more common in America. Here, _everyone_ wants to invade your personal space.” Phichit’s breath was hot on his ear once again- only God knew why. It wasn’t necessary, and he didn’t know how he felt about the situation, and honestly he didn’t want to think about it at all.

“And does that mean you want to invade my personal space, then?”

“Why, of course!” Phichit laughed heartily, meanwhile Yuuri used this opportunity to roll out from under him. “Aw, you’re no fun!” Phichit whined, getting up and offering his roommate a hand.

“I’m plenty fun,” Yuuri huffed, taking Phichit’s hand and getting up. Internally, he knew he didn’t do much of what men his age considered fun. “And I’m especially fun today because it’s Friday.”

“Ah, right! That’s why I came out of my room to see you in the first place. We have plans for tonight.” Phichit said the last part with an unneeded wink.

“First, we’re going to watch _The King and the Skater_ because it’s my favorite movie and I haven’t watched it in a while. Have you seen it?”

“No, I actually-“

Phichit eyes went wide as he rushed forward and grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders, shaking him wildly. “You haven’t seen _The King and the Skater_? How can you even call yourself an ice skater?!”

“God, I don’t know, critics called it kind of gimmicky and stuff. Will you _please_ let go of me-“

“No and no! It is not gimmicky and I will _not_ let go! Oh, actually, scratch that. I’ve gotta go to the kitchen and grab a little surprise I got today. I’m _sure_ you’ll like it. Be right back!” And with that, Phichit was gone and Yuuri was dazed and filled with a sense of dread in regard to whatever Phichit wanted to show him.

Not a moment later, Phichit was in front of him again, both his hands hidden behind his back. “Are you ready for this?” he practically yelled, causing Yuuri to flinch away.

“Not really, but I’ve got a feeling you’re going to show me anyway…”

“Haha, you’re not wrong,” Phichit chuckled. “Ta-da!” With that, Phichit produced a shit-eating grin and a rather sizeable bottle of vodka from behind his back.

“ _Phichit_!”

“Is there something wrong, Yuuri?” Phichit batted his eyelashes innocently, cradling the bottle in his arms like a newborn.

“We’re eighteen, Phichit! Where did you even get that?” Yuuri cried out, visibly exasperated. He had thought Phichit was so goddamn pure. What the hell happened?

“It was… ah, a gift from a Russian friend in one of my classes. But where it came from isn’t important, rather the important part is not letting it go to waste!”

Yuuri groaned, gathering his face in his hands. Phichit could hear him mumble a hesitant “fine” through his fingers.

“Fantastic!” Phichit cried, slapping Yuuri on the back so hard that it stung. “Are you in the mood for pizza? I think that’d complete the night.”

Yuuri lifted his face from his hands with a heavy sigh. “Yeah, pizza sounds good.” He was willing to eat just about anything after practice, but he had to admit that pizza did sound particularly appealing.

Phichit set the bottle of vodka on the living room table, and for some reason Yuuri couldn’t keep his eyes off of it. “I’m gonna go grab my phone and place the order. Don’t drink the whole thing without me, all right?” Phichit joked.

Yuuri nodded along, his eyes still trained on the bottle. He was no stranger to alcohol- he had grown up living at an onsen, after all. But he hadn’t drunk anything alcoholic in America yet, and he hadn’t had vodka in a while either. With a sigh, he found a bit of solace in the fact that since it was just the two of them, nothing too weird would happen if they got drunk.

With those thoughts in mind, Yuuri relaxed. This wouldn’t be different than any other Friday night, aside from the new addition of a little liquor. They would just chill and watch a movie like usual, and everything would be just fine.

 

* * *

 

“Phichit, stop waving the bottle like a goddamn flag! I told you that it’s _empty_ , and you sure as hell don’t need any more!”

Okay, so things ended up being a little less fine than expected.

Phichit narrowed his hazy eyes and slurred in response, “I coulda sworn we had more in there…”

“No, Phichit. You drank it _all_.”

Okay, so that was actually a lie. Yuuri had had a bit to drink as well, but only enough that he felt a little fuzzy. And Phichit hadn’t drank the whole bottle, thank the lord. When they were halfway through the bottle and Phichit had been distractedly staring at the TV, Yuuri quietly took the bottle from the living room table and poured the remaining contents into an empty Tupperware container (they really needed to go shopping). He returned to the living room with the empty liquor bottle and Phichit didn’t notice a thing.

The slam on a clear glass bottle of the living room table and an exasperated sigh drew Yuuri out of his thoughts. Phichit mumbled under his breath but said nothing directly to his roommate, so Yuuri decided to direct his vision to the television in front of him that was playing _The King and the Skater_ , which finally seemed to be nearing its conclusion.

“Man, I just _love_ this scene! And this whole movie! God, it’s such a _masterpiece_.” Phichit crawled across the couch to Yuuri and slung an arm around his shoulders.

“I-I guess it’s pretty good,” Yuuri stuttered, dazed by the sudden contact. Though it he did think the movie was a bit cheesy, he had to admit it did have its charm.

“Ya wanna know my favorite part of my favorite movie?” Phichit said, his eyes warm and half-lidded. Yuuri gulped, feeling his stomach fluttering uncomfortably with vodka. Yes, he was certain that the uncomfortable feeling was _only_ from drinking.

“Uh, yeah. Sure.”

Phichit shakily pointed at the television where two young men were pair skating on a frozen lake. “This part is my _favorite_. God, I wish those two were canon… I ship them _so hard_.” He sighed dreamily, cradling his face in his hands.

“U-uh…” Yuuri had only lived in America for a month now, but he figured with all the English he’d been speaking there paired with years of learning it in Japan, he was fairly fluent in the language. But for some reason, he hadn’t a clue what Phichit was talking about, though he had a sneaking suspicion that his friend wasn’t referring to seafaring pirate ships mounted with cannons… “Sorry, what exactly do you mean by shipping? And canon? I’m a bit lost.”

“Ya know,” Phichit giggled, tightening the one arm he still had around Yuuri, “I never realized you were so goddamn pure. What I mean to say is that I wish those two were gay together… and became a couple in the movie.”

“W-what?!” Yuuri almost fell off the couch in surprise, and he really would’ve if Phichit hadn’t moved his arm from Yuuri’s shoulders to his waist. The other man laughed hysterically as Yuuri nearly jumped out of his skin.

When Phichit finally settled down, he said, “I guess ya don’t ship them then, huh?

It took Yuuri a second to consider this new shipping phenomenon before he carefully replied, “It’s not that… It’s just, they’re both men and they just seem like good friends and there’s nothing wrong with that but…”

“But what?” For a moment, Phichit’s eyes were razor sharp and focused on Yuuri’s. Yuuri felt his stomach flip again.

“I… don’t know anyone gay. I mean, I have no problem with it in theory, really. It’s just something I’ve never really given much thought about. I’m not used to it, I guess.”

“Oh, ah… I see.” Phichit withdrew his arm from Yuuri and directed his gaze to the floor. Yuuri’s waist burned where Phichit’s arm had formerly resided. All of a sudden, his friend seemed a lot soberer.

Yuuri grimaced, feeling as if he said something wrong. “Phichit, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?”

Phichit snapped his head up, waving his hands wildly as soon as he sensed a feeling of tenseness emanating from Yuuri. “No, no, you’re fine. But, ah… you’re sure you don’t have anything against gay people? Nothing at all?”

“N-no, I was just surprised by what you said. That’s all.”

“I’m really glad. Umm, can I tell you something important, Yuuri?” Phichit’s voice shook a bit as he directed his gaze back at Yuuri.

“Yeah, of course.” Yuuri could feel bits of nervous energy crackling at his fingertips.

“I’m gay,” Phichit said in a near whisper, his eyes focused on Yuuri’s. Yuuri shivered under his intense gaze.

“That’s… that’s perfectly fine. Thank you for trusting me to tell me that, Phichit.”

With that, his roommate frame considerably relaxed with a heavy sigh. “C-can I hug you, Yuuri?” The look in his eyes had reverted to a sleepy, warm state.

“Y-yeah.”

Phichit scooted forward and gathered the larger man in a tight hug, resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri could see the credits of _The King and the Skater_ rolling on the TV as a heartfelt, cheesy song played in the background.

“I’ve gotta admit, I was a little nervous to tell you, Yuuri,” Phichit murmured, “To tell you the truth, I was a little nervous to move in with you to begin with. I didn’t know your view on the LGBT community, and I wasn’t comfortable coming out to you before I got to know you, so I’m just glad this worked out.”

Yuuri sank into the hug as he listened to Phichit’s shaking voice. “It’s okay now, Phichit. To me, you’re much more than just your sexuality.” He paused, pulling away from his roommate just a bit so he could look him in the eyes. “Just know that you can tell me anything, okay? Because this is… our home.”

“Yeah, and you can tell me anything, too. Especially here,” Phichit face broke out into beaming grin, “because you’re right. I’m glad that you finally realized that this is home, Yuuri.”

It wasn’t long before Phichit submitted to the warm, comfortable buzz in his stomach and slackened in Yuuri’s arms. That night, they slept together on the couch in each other’s comforting embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for a hundred kudos just on the first chapter! The fact that you're all so supportive of this fic/this lovely rarepair really just warms my heart~
> 
> Also, since this doesn't necessarily have a plot and is kind of just a collection of their individual adventures, I'm gonna mark this as complete because every chapter is its own thing.
> 
> Thanks again for reading guys! You all rock!!


End file.
